


Golden

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - High School, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Wilbur Soot, Touchy-Feely, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Wilbur held Tommy tightly in his arms, face buried in the golden blonde hair as the 12 year old huffed out."Yo what's with the kid?" Schlatt asked and Wilbur grinned. "My baby brother. Techno and I have weird hybrid shit going on so he's here with us."~~~Or where Techno and Wilbur are attracted to gold looking items that remind them of family and Tommy is forced to go to school with them and cuddle the whole day
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1188





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> (Just for help with any mild confusion, all the teachers mentioned in the fic are Pummel Party or OTV members cause I thought it was funny, except for Velvet because I made Ant a teen and that would be weird)

"PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" 

Philza sat up in his bed at the call of his name, rubbing his tired eyes. "What is it now?" Philza mumbled to himself.

"PHIL!" The shout was more urgent this time and Philza forced himself out of bed, his wings stretching out for a moment before settling on his back.

He made his way to his son's bedrooms and opened the door, freezing and just staring at the bottom bunk bed that he'd gotten for Technoblade and Wilbur.

"Phil! Help! They're insane!" Tommy yelled, hands reaching out as Techno and Wilbur hugged him tightly.

"Right, what's going on?" Philza asked and approached, grabbing Tommy from the twins, who tried grabbing him back.

"Gold," Wilbur mumbled, eyes shining and Philza paused as the dots connected.

"Oh," Philza said as the 12 year old in his arms tried escaping from him now.

"Let go, old man." Tommy whined and Philza sighed, setting him on the ground just for Technoblade to latch onto Tomy again.

"STOP IT!" Tommy screamed and Wilbur stood up, latching onto Philza's side, the 16 year old being more clingy than normal.

"Okay, I see what's happening." Philza said and all of his sons looked up at him.

"What's that mean?" Technoblade asked as he buried his face in his younger brother's hair.

"It's a piglin thing, since you guys are only hybrids and not full fledged piglins, it didn't happen until much later," Philza started to explain. "But basically, your guys' gold radar is finally kicking in. Because it's a new thing, you're just mostly attracted to anything that'll remind you of gold, or people you love."

"I don't love Tommy, ew." Technoblade said, but held the small blonde in his arms like he'd disappear if he let go. Philza gave him a look but didn't comment on it.

"Phil," Wilbur said, suddenly desperate. "We have school today."

"You don't have to go," Philza explained and Techno shook his head. "No, we have to, it's midterms, if we miss them, neither of us have time to make it up. Not with my battle training and Wilbur's upcoming concert."

Philza thought for a moment and grimaced, looking at Tommy and then at his eldest sons.

"You guys have all your classes together, right?" They nodded. "And Tommy, you have this week off for a school holiday, right?"

"Phil, nonono, do not make me go to school with them like this." Tommy begged and Phil shrugged.

"You're gonna have to, mate." Philza said and put a hand down to ruffle Wilbur's hair. Wilbur smiled and started to play with Philza's long locks of blonde, almost golden, hair. "They won't naturally cling onto anyone else just cause of their hair, it's mostly a familial thing, but if they don't have some kind of gold or something, they will get extremely hostile."

"What's that even mean?" Tommy asked, finally rolling out of Techno's grip and the piglin huffed.

Philza thought and then gently nudged Wilbur off.

"I guess it's better to just show instead of try and explain." Philza said and he and Tommy back away, Techno and Wilbur frowning at their absence.

"What's supposed to happen?" Tommy asked as they watched the two.

Technoblade's legs bounced as he shifted on the bed, hands clenching and unclenching. Wilbur hummed aggressively and tugged at a piece of his hair. They were both very obviously disgruntled.

"They just seem upset." Tommy mumbled and Technoblade crossed his arms.

"It's cause we're still here. It'd be very dangerous for them to go to school without one of us there. And I can't just follow them around all day." Philza said and Tommy made an over exaggerated whining noise.

"I don't wanna be their pet all day!" Tommy complained, his own, small wings fluttering in distress and Philza sighed.

"I'll buy you a new jukebox if you go with them." Tommy stood up straight, blue eyes shining. "Would you really?" Tommy asked and Philza nodded.

"Okay!" Tomym skipped over to his older brothers, who seemed like they were mere moments from tearing the room apart. "I'm going to school with you losers." Tommy declared and Wilbur smiled, the twins calming down at their brother just being close to them.

"Awwww Tommy is gonna go learning with his big older brothers!" Wilbur cooed and Tommy looked over his shoulder at Phil. "You better get that jukebox." He deadpanned as Wilbur started cuddling him again and Philza snorted.

"I'll go mining later and try and make them gold acessories to see if they'll calm down, but for now, just deal with it, I guess."

~~~

"Who the fuck is that?" A deep voice asked Wilbur, who was sitting at his desk with Tommy on his lap, Wilbur's arms wrapped around him tightly as his chin sat on his shoulder.

"This is Tommy," Wilbur said nonchalantly, writing down the notes for his written literature class.

"Okay, but why is he here?" Schlatt asked, looking at Tommy who in response flipped him off.

"Hybrid things." Techno responded, his desk having been moved over a foot so he was closer to his brothers.

"Elaborate." Schlatt deadpanned and Quackity chimed in now.

"Piglin things, gold, blonde hair. Not that hard to put together, dumbass." Quackity said and Schlatt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Flatty Patty." Schlatt retorted and Quackity gasped.

"Is he even allowed here?" Sapnap asked and Wilbur glared when he got too close, the blaze hybrid backing off instantly.

"Yeah, Phil contacted the school and stuff, they understand it's hybrid shit since like, 80% of the kids here are hybrids." Wilbur replied and growled when Sapnap refused to back off.

"Dream did a lot of research on hybrids and stuff, he never mentioned anything like this happening." Sapnap said and poked Wilbur's hand, which was almost white from how hard he was clutching onto his younger brother.

Wilbur's hand smacked his away and Sapnap backed off.

"Phil said it was a familial thing. We were born in this realm and adopted by Philza pretty quick so I guess it's just different for us." Technoblade said and glared at his brother.

"You've had him long enough." He claimed and Wilbur glared back. "You can cuddle with him next class, let me have him." Wilbur argued and Schlatt laughed.

"This is so stupid, you're arguing over cuddling with your brother." Schlatt teased and Quackity rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't act like you're a superior hybrid." Quackity said. "You wouldn't stop crying to me over the phone thw whole week when your horns were growing in." 

Schlatt threw a pencil at him which bounced off Quackity's head and hit Niki.

"Hey!" She yelled and threw a pen in retaliation.

"Class!" The teacher, Mr. NA, yelled. "Stop arguing and write the notes!"

Everyone sighed and went back to writing, Niki chucking a balled up piece of paper at Schlatt when Mr. NA wasn't looking.

Schlatt picked it up and ate the whole thing while maintaining eye contact and let's just say everyone calmed down after that.

~~~~

"I understand, Technoblade, that this is hybrid stuff, but your baby brother can't just sit with you while you're taking a test." Ms. Imane said, arms crossed and Techno frowned.

"It's not my fault, my dad already contacted the school and they said it was fine." Technoblade argued and Wilbur nodded.

"You're holding up the class, he can sit outside or go to the library while you two are testing." The teacher suggested and Technoblade dragged Tommy closer to him, protectively.

"Why can't he stay in here?" Techno asked and Ms. Imane sighed. "There's the possibility he could help you cheat and/or possibly do it for you."

"You're suggesting that Tommy is smart enough to take a midterm for a class four years above him?" Wilbur deadpanned and Tommy gwuaffed, smacking his brother.

"AY I'M PLENTY SMART!" He argued.

"What's the difference between ethos, logos and pathos and what are they most commonly used for?" Wilbur asked and Tommy went dead silent, blinking as he tried to think.

"Those sound like women." Tommy said with a grin and a few of Techno and Wilbur's peers giggled.

"Fine, fine, but if he distracts any of the other students, I will be holding you both responsible." She said, but the class knew it wasn't a real threat. Ms. Imane was a generally nice teacher, she just tried to keep her rules in place.

Technoblade pulled Tommy onto his lap once she walked away and Tommy leaned back, dozing off as his brothers wrote away.

When the bell finally rang, Tommy was knocked out like a light and Wilbur cooed when he noticed.

"Awwww he's like a sleepy little chicken, awww!" Wilbur kept his voice down despite how loud the classroom and hallway outside was.

Technoblade stood up, turning Tommy so he held him like a child, Tommy's arms wrapped around Technoblade's shoulders, face buried in his shoulder and wings fluttering in the air briefly.

"We have lunch," Technoblade grunted and Wilbur smiled as they walked down the hall. "It'll be fine, let's just hope the others don't tease him for it." Wilbur responded as they approached their lunch table.

"Yo, is that Tommy?" Dream asked when they sat down. Tommy softly groaned at the loudness of the cafeteria but went limp again as he fell deeper asleep.

"Yeah, Techno and I've got weird hybrid things going on so he came to school with us. He fell asleep during our midterm last period." Wilbur said and Dream laughed.

"I've never seen him this cuddly before." Dream commented as more of their friends joined.

"Omigod, is that Tommy?" Antfrost asked, his cat ears perking up and Fundy's tail began to wag at the sight. "Awww! He seems so soft!" Fundy teased.

Technoblade hummed, resting his head against Tommy's. "Why's he here?" Ant asked and Wilbur sighed.

"Hybrid things." Wilbur responded and both Fundy and Ant made a face.

They probably had one of the worst side effect of being a hybrid, being a cat and fox, they couldn't come to school certain times of the year because they'd.... well it was just bad for them.

"What's hybrid things mean? Like for Tommy or for you guys?"Fundy asked, making a face as he looked at Tommy's wings.

"Us. Phil said something about our gold radar being jacked." Wilbur explained and started to eat his lunch. "Apparently we get "hostile" if Tommy is gone for too long so he came to school with us."

The sound of a camera shutter went off and Wilbur looked up to see Dream grinning.

"Delete that," Tommy mumbled, sleepily as he turned in Technoblade's lap. "No, it's the perfect blackmail." Dream insisted and Tommy crossed his arms, glaring.

"Delete it." He restated and Wilbur nodded.

"Absolutley, delete it right away Dream. After you send it to me of course." Wilbur said with a smile and Tommy groaned, climbing off of Technoblade's lap.

"Wait, where are you going?" Techno asked, arms reaching for him again and Tommy slapped them away.

"I'm going to piss. I'll be back." Tommy said and Techno frowned but turned back to his own food as his brother left.

"Aw, never knew The Blade had a soft side." Dream teased and Fundy grinned. 

"Yeah, the big strong jock of the school being soft for his wittle bwother, how adorable!" Fundy teased and Technoblade glared at them both.

"I could still kill both of you right now." He threatened and looked at Dream. "I have killed you, six times if I correctly remember." 

Dream rolled his eyes. "How many time are you going to bring it up? Oh! Look I'm Technoblade and I beat Dream in a 1v1! Look how epic I am!" He mocked and Technoblade snorted.

"You better be prepared for the 2v1 rematch." Techno declared and Dream rolled his eyes. "I honestly hate that Jimmy made me team with Sapnap, like it's obvious we're gonna win."

"It's not obvious, I'm going to kill you both." Technoblade growled harshly and Wilbur flopped forward on the table.

"How long does it take for him to piss?" Wilbur whined and stood up. "That's it, I'ma get him." 

Techno rolled his eyes but followed behind, both getting agitated from the severe lack of brother they had.

When they entered the bathroom, they both drew their weapons that was school permitted for when mobs invaded.

Two boys, a skeleton hybrid and a zombie hybrid, turned to face them with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Technoblade growled out.

The two boys towered over Tommy, one's hands fisted in his shirt as Tommy tried to fly away, his wings still too small to have any effect.

"We were just wondering why a middle schooler was here. Especially with big ol' strong Technoblade and deliquent Wilbur." The skeleton hybrid said and grinned.

"Make sure he wasn't turning out like you two, of course."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean," Wilbur growled out, eyes burning red as they glared a the bullies.

"You know," The zombie hybrid spoke now. "Like an abomination."

The piglin hybrids growled at the comment. Normally they were more calm, they got this a lot, people had just been slowly opening society to overworld mobs when nether mobs came over, they weren't exactly wanted in society yet. 

Technoblade and Wilbur most of the times ignored the hate they got, they were two of the only four nether mobs at school, Technoblade being a popular known arena fighter and Wilbur being known for breaking rules, it wasn't a good look on the other nether mobs. They would walk through the hall and ignore the comments they got, staying out of fights.

But holy shit they were pissed the fuck off right now, how dare they touch Tommy.

Wilbur shot off Chekov's gun faster than the skeleton hybrid could blink and Technoblade ran Orphan Obliterator through the zombie hybrid's chest. Wilbur and Techno took a moment to realize what they'd done but that didn't matter once their brother was released.

Tommy was dropped to the ground, shaking as his brother's rushed to his side.

"Hey, Toms, you okay?" Wilbur asked, petting his hair and Tommy nodded, trying to push their hands away.

"Yeah, I'm a big man, I don't need to be coddled." Tommy insisted. Neither Technoblade nor Wilbur commented how he was leaning into their touches.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go back to lunch before they respawn." Wilbur said and Tommy nodded, letting Wilbur pick him up and carry him to the lunch table.

"Did you fucking shoot someone?" Fundy asked, having heard the gunshot and Wilbur kept his facial reaction calm.

"No clue what you're talking about."

~~~

"We're home!" Wilbur shouted as he kicked the door open, one hand holding Tommy's tightly.

"Good, did you kill anyone?" Phil asked and Techno and Wilbur looked at each other for a moment.

"....Noooo?" Wilbur said hesitantly and Phil deadpanned.

He turned to the older two. "Communicators, now." He demanded and Wilbur and Techno hesitantly handed him their communicators and sighed when he saw the kill log.

"Both of you?" He sighed and Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"They encountered Tommy and were trying to mess with us." Technoblade said. "We didn't mean to, and they respawned by sixth period anyway."

Philza sighed and handed their communicators back.

"Fine, fine I'll let it slide this one time," Phil said and grabbed something off his desk.

"I made you guys both gold rings, so let's see if this helps for now." Phil said and handed them each an intricately designed ring. Wilbur dropped Tommy's hand as he turned to ring over, brown eyes wide and glimmering as he slipped the ring on.

Tommy leaned up to look at Technoblade's ring and Techno huffed.

"It looks cool." Tommy commented as Technoblade also slipped his ring on. "Do you feel better?"

Technoblade nodded and grinned. "Yeah, like, more calm I guess."

Wilbur hummed and Tommy stepped back, laughing as his brothers grunted in unison.

"Okay, so maybe we'll need more accesories, it seems to help, but it could be that because you care for us that there's a deeper connection?" Phil suggested and stood up, laughing as Wilbur hugged him.

"Okay, I guess tonight is going to be a cuddle movie night." Philza said and Tommy jumped up.

"Can we wach the cinematic masterpiece that is Up?" Tommy asked and Wilbur laughed.

"Tommy, Up is good but there are much better movies than it," Wilbur said and Tommy frowned.

"Fine, I'll just go to bed then," Tommy said and Wilbur grabbed him and pulled him close to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Don't you dare." Wilbur growled and Tommy suddenly grinned.

"Omigod, Phil, Phil I control him!" Tommy said. "I'm like Wilbur Jesus!"

Phil laughed as Tommy turned to Wilbur.

"If you go get me a new soda, then I'll cuddle with you." Tommy declared and Techno gasped. "Hey!" He shouted and Tommy's face lit up more.

"First one to get me a soda, I'll cuddle with!" Tommy declared and Techno and Wilbur shoved past each other as they raced to the kitchen, Tommy laughing evilly.

Phil chuckled and ruffled Tommy's hair.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Phil commented and Tommy shrugged.

"I got to sleep like half the day and now theyre doing my bidding, of course I'm enjoying this." Tommy said. "Oh, did you get the jukebox?"

Phil nodded. "It'll be here sometime by the end of the week, it's being custom made so it can play all discs, not just Mellohi and Cat." 

Tommy gasped. "Today just keeps getting better and better, omigosh." Tommy cheered as Technoblade ran back and handed him a soda. "I win!" He yelled.

"YOU TRIPPED ME!" Wilbur shouted and Tommy laughed as the two argued.

Philza sighed. When he had adopted the three hybrids, he had not expected it to be this chaotic.

But he wouldn't change anything.


End file.
